


And Love Is Not A Choice

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Holding Hands, Love, M/M, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: Akira and Ryuji being gay.I've finally written something for Pride Month! HUZZAH!





	And Love Is Not A Choice

Ryuji was currently dealing with some very conflicting emotions right now. On one hand, he's glad that his feelings for Akira was accepted, and even more so that he could officially call him his boyfriend. On the other....

Ryuji could feel his face heat up as he heard the mumbled whispers.

_"Isn't that the transferred student? What's he doing with Sakamoto?"_

_"Why are they holding hands?"_

_"That's so weird, dude."_

_"Bet you anything it's Sakamoto idea."_

_"Just what it is he's trying to prove?"_

He tried to ignore them, to block them out, when he felt a gentle squeeze on his hand. Turning his head, he saw Akira staring back at him with a confident, assuring, look on his face.

_Don't let them bother you._

With a light smile, Ryuji squeeze him back, his face still a little flush.

_"I fail to see what they're doing."_

_"Maybe they like holding hands."_

_"That's gay, dude."_

Ryuji couldn't help but blush at that, because all in all, that's _exactly_ the point of this. It didn't seem like everyone was catching on, but for the ones that did, well, didn't exactly look too happy about it.

Another squeeze caught his attention, and he looked back at Akira. He didn't turn his head, but was glancing at Ryuji from the corner of his eye, still with that assuring, confident look on his face. Ryuji could feel his heart flutter, and his gut twisted into knots, before trying to calm himself. He bit his lower lip in an attempt to stop smiling.

"Get a room, you two!" Someone yelled. The two of them looked back to see Ann smiling at them, holding up her purple-lavender-pink ban on her wrist. The other students began whispering even more, looking between Ann and the two males. Shrugging his shoulder, Akira pulled Ryuji close to him and placed a kiss on his forehead, surprising him.

"Gay!" Someone shouted.

"We know!" Akira shouted back, before pulling Ryuji along for the rest of the hall.

Never mind the conflicting emotions - All Ryuji could feel, is happiness. 

**Author's Note:**

> And to think, I was going to write something dark, depressing, and edgy about myself.
> 
> Fluffy AkiRyu>Myself.


End file.
